Thor Odinson
Thor Odinson (a.k.a. "The Mighty Thor") is the Asgardian prince of Asgard and the Norse God of thunder. He is the son of Odin and Gaea, as well as the brother of Loki, Baldr and many more siblings. He is also the lover of the mortal known as Jane Foster and the friend of Lady Sif, Hogun, Fandril and Volstagg. Powers *'God-like Strength:' Due to being half Asgardian-half Elder God, Thor possesses strength that far surpasses that of his fellow Asgardians, being strong enough to fight the Hulk one on one and hurl a Frost Giant by his weapon. **'God-like Stamina:' Thor's strength also has endowed him with stamina that can last days, weeks, months and even years without resting. *'Invulnerability:' Also attributed to his mixed bloodlines, Thor has shown tremendous invulernability, being able to withstand blows from Hercules, battle an army for months without rest, and travel in space without a space suit. *'Atmokinesis:' As the God of Thunder/Storms, Thor has total control of the weather. He's used his power to accomplish feats such as bringing a week long rainstorm to a drought ridden field, or summon a hurricane to scare off an invading Communist army. *'Limited Terrakinesis:' Being the son of Gaea, Thor has some earth manipulating powers. *'God-like Speed:' Despite his massive frame, Thor possesses the speed of light while on the planet Earth, however is known to fly at the speed of sound when living in his home of Asgard. **'God-like Reflexes:' Thor's godlike speed has also allowed him to possess godlike reflexes that allow him to catch objects and other materials before they even hit him. *'God-like Senses:' Thor possesses senses that are godlike in nature. His sight, smell, hearing and feeling senses are known to have the ability to reach distances beyond measure. *'God-like Healing:' Though he is invulnerable, Thor can be injured, but like all Asgardians, he has an regenerative healing process, though it's not as fast as Wolverine or the Hulk's. His healing factor also makes him resilient to virtually all poisons and ailments. *'Extended Longevity:'Although not immortal as others are meant to believe, Thor is known to be an extraordinarily slow aging being. Like all the other Asgardians, Thor can live for centuries in his physical prime rather than aging in an average lifespan. *'Hurricane Breath: Thor can create gale force winds with his breath. *'Superhuman Ventriloquism:' In at least one Silver Age story, Thor showed the power to perform "super ventriloquism". Mjolnir Based Powers Alongside his physical abilities, Thor is known to possess a mighty hammer named Mjolnir and his preferred weapon of choice. The weapon also has several enhancing attributes to Thors abilities as well. Mjolnir was forged out of a dying star and only is wielded by the most worthy of beings and even Thor is no exception to the rule. The hammer is also known to be thrown and contacted possibly mentally by it's master and comes to his or her aid when it's summoned. *'Flight:' Upon holding the strap on the handle of Mjolnir and tossing it up while holding on, Thor is capable of actually flying at speeds ranging from the speed of sound to that of the speed of light. *'Atmokinetic Channeling:' Physically Thor is capable of manipulating the atmosphere, however his hammer allows him to conduct it much better than without. It channels his atmokinetic powers and allows him to conduct millions of watts of lightning and even allow him to create tornadoes with just rotating the hammer within mid-flight like a helicopter. *'Resurrection:' Mjolnir is known to have the power of actually resurrecting people that have died. Thor demonstrated such a power after he wrongfully killed a man. Abilities Thor is known to be a great warrior and because of his warrior status, he's been known to have amazing abilities that allow him to fight in battle. *'Weapons Expert:' Thor, being a warrior is actually known to possess a knowledge on how to use a variety of different weapons such as hammers, mallets, swords, battle axes and spears. *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Thor is also known to possess amazing hand to hand combat skills that he has demonstrated on a variety of occasions. *'Multi-Lingual:' Thor is known to have demonstrated his ability to speak all the languages of the nine realms. He understands the languages of Midgard and various other alien languages as well. Gallery Thor_Odinson_TDW_poster_textless.jpg|Thor in Thor: The Dark World Thor_TheAvengers.png|Chris Hemsworth as Thor in The Avengers Movie and The Thor Movie 2831131-thor 1.png|Thor as he appears in The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes thorr.jpg|Thor in Family Guy Thor in Disney Infinity.png|Thor in Disney Infinity Thor_1.png|Thor as he appears in Avengers Assemble Category:Super Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Deities Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fighter Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Master Combatants Category:Hammerer Category:Important Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Princes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Titular Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Wise Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Monarchs Category:Elementals Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Vikings Category:Living Heroes Category:Mythology Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Aliens Category:Knights Category:The Messiah Category:Egomaniacs Category:Revived Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Classic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Feminists Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Armored Heroes Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Magi-Tech Category:Universal Protection Category:Old Heroes Category:Atmokinesis Category:Harbingers Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Successful Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Possessors Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Bludgeoners Category:Hope Bringer Category:Outright Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Deicidal Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:The Icon Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Famous Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Villain Category:Monster Slayers Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Cosmic Entity